Missed
by IKWhatGirlsLike
Summary: His hair was actually cut shorter and his gray streak dyed blonde. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart that it was gone, like it was another lost friend. "My girlfriend did it. She's pretty good at getting what she wants."  AU oneshot 4 now. Percabeth.


**Missed, If Only For A Minute (Missed For Short)**

**Summary: **His hair was actually cut shorter and his gray streak dyed blonde. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart that it was gone, like it was another lost friend. "My girlfriend did it. She's pretty good at getting what she wants." AU oneshot for now. Percabeth

**Read bottom.**

Cracking her knuckles, Annabeth pulled on her gloves and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She shook her arms in preparation and put her fists up in the ready position and threw her first punch. The heavy black bag flew forward a couple feet and came back at her, falling short of her body by just a couple inches.

She smiled, liking that she still had it in her, the ability to do some damage.

She threw punch after punch for half an hour without pause. When she was finished her face was flushed and her whole body glistened with sweat.

She jumped when a low whistle startled her from behind. She turned around and saw her old best friend, Percy, leaning against the stairway. He was wearing a loose fitting red shirt and jeans, his camp necklace tight on his neck.

Annabeth was wearing a blue sports bra and short black athletic shorts with a white sweatshirt wrapped around her waist. She too was wearing her camp necklace, a blue headband that matched her sports bra, and her hair almost completely out of her pony tail, which she quickly fixed.

Percy pushed from the stairs and walked toward her, his eyes focused on her own, he was innocent like that. He wrapped his skinny, not really muscular arms around her petite frame in a hug. She inhaled his scent, which had improved greatly from the last time she saw him. Had it been two years already.

"Percy! Are you wearing _cologne_?" she asked in surprise.

"Yep. Axe." he answered rather proudly.

"Glad you're hygiene has improved."

"Me too." he agreed.

She pulled back from the hug and smiled at him. She looked closely at her now 20 year old friend. His face had lost the last hint of baby fat and he was taller then before, but still the same height as her. His arms were maybe the slightest bit stronger, apparent that he had just begun working out. His hair was actually cut shorter and his gray streak dyed blonde.

She grabbed his hair, assertive as ever, and stared at the streak. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart that it was gone, like it was another lost friend. Annabeth put a smile on her face and said, "Perce, you got it dyed over? Blonde?"

"Haha yeah. My girlfriend did it. She's pretty good at getting what she wants." he laughed.

"Girlfriend?" she asked. "Why don't we go upstairs and discuss this."

He noded his head and went up first, she noted that he was still very..Percy. Any other guy would have let her go first, but she liked that he hadn't changed.

She looked down at herself and decided to put her sweatshirt on before heading up after him.

"How did you find me anyway?" she asked as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"It wasn't hard. Rachel knows everything."

"Rachel. Of course." she laughed, thinking fondly of her old red headed friend.

"How'd you get in my house?" she asked.

"The door was open," he responded sheepishly.

She was about to start a rant but instead laughed. "You're such a seaweed brain."

"So I've heard."

Annabeth opened her waterbottle, she was about to take a drink when the water began to boil. She looked at it closely in confusion, realizing what was about to happen to late. The water shot out of the bottle and drenched her face, hair, and sweatshirt.

She stood there in shock for only a second when laughter erupted from beside her. That snapped her out of it. And she was _pissed._

"Shit!" Percy muttered. "Hell to pay?"

"Oh yeah." she said.

**How cheesy is this? Sorry guys but I'm in a serious lovey dovey mood thanks to my girlfriend. Blame her if you don't like it. Right now it's a one-shot but if you guys want me to continue I will. If I do then it'll be more serious and not as lovey dovey. And if anyone has any ideas, let me know them. Check out my other stories if you haven't done so already. Thanks! And guys? Review! Thanks. Again. Byes! ~ Mel**


End file.
